Challen
"Far be it for me to ever let my common sense get in the way of my stupidity. I say we press on." About Me This say's it's my own personal canvas, well I guess that makes sense. If someone was to draw a picture of me, the best way to truly describe me would not be to sketch my face, snap a photo, or any of the thousands of other photographical ways of showing a person. No, the best way to truly portray me as a person, would be words. I am a writer in the purest sense of the word. I live in a world of my own making that few have ever had the bad luck to stumble upon. In my world fairy's, magic, and dragon's are real. Ghost's, vampire's, and shape-changer's could hunt you. And love is truly forever. Other then that, I guess my name actually is what I use as my screen names, Challen, though you pronounce is "Shay-Len". My last name for my screen name, Evergreen, is what my grandfather used to call my "spirit name" or something like that, I'm not sure exactly since it's been years and I'd have to ask my grandmother. Other then that I have three brothers, eight sisters (mind you these include the steps and halves), several nieces and nephews, and two boys of my own - Zachary and Brenden - along with the aunts, uncles, parents (step and actual) and a variety of grandparents. That's me in a few words... I suppose. Loves ღ Strengths Okay now we get to the less fun part I suppose... My strengths... Well when it comes to character building, I am pretty good at making things understood. I am also a person that's willing to sit there for a few hours back and forthing with you so you can understand your character better and make a better profile for them. I will also say - in that regard - that it means I can pick apart a character faster then you can put it up and I will let you know straight up if I think you need more, less, or to be clear. Unless you truly anger me - which is hard - I will do all this in a nice way. Weaknesses I can imagine entire worlds... but I can't balance an ability. I can balance the entirety of your character except abilities. Of course that doesn't mean I can't help you come up with a theme, just that when it comes to making sure it's balanced, I tend to go to Wolfy. I've also been know to use the wrong words for things so if you see me doing that, let me know. Triggers *'Arguments in Public': If you have something to say to me that's for me, then you can PM me or Skype me - my Skype Username is in the Website section. Do not blast me in the public eye or I will show you what happens when I am put on the defensive. That does not mean don't speak to me, I don't want to hear anything you say, it merely means that I perfer my brawls to be private, my momma raised herself a lady after all, and ladies don't publicly fight. *'Bullying': ... this pisses me off. I went threw years of school facing off with the bully for my friends and siblings and I'm no less scared online then I ever was in person. You aren't a six foot tall football player that I just shoved for calling my sister a whore and I'm not a five foot six shrimp who barely weighs a hundred and fifteen pounds soaking wet. This is all words honey, and I'm a pro with words when it's needed. Don't let the mess ups fool you. *'Character Jacking': Now this is my biggest pet peeve of them all. I'm not talking God Modding or even Meta Gaming of some sort, I'm talking creating your character and tying them in with someone elses without even asking. If you ask, then by all means enjoy, but if you come in and decide that you're going to tie your character in with anyones - whether it's mine or not - just because you have the urge to... I don't know, ship your character with someone elses or just want to get in the middle of the action, it is the fastest way to set me off like a firework and you will not like the results. If you ask, then I'm more then happy to help you, but do not come in and jack characters because in my eyes, you're stealing everything I love about the character I made merely for your own gain and that's a direct insult to me or whoever made the character. ASK THE CHARACTER'S CREATOR PLEASE! *'Disrespect': I hate disrespect. If you disrespect me, I will tear you a new one because I absolutely despise it. If you've got something to say stated above please tell me, but don't treat me like an idiot merely because you've got a degree I don't. I have plenty of street smarts and I've been threw enough in my life to feel justified in thinking I deserve respect from anyone I haven't openly disrespected. Even if you think I've disrespected you, ask me first. If I actually have, I'll tell you, but it's more likely that you just took something wrong and that may be my fault. Talk To Me Please! *'False Accusations': When you accuse someone of something, make sure you've spoken to the person to make sure that it wasn't a misunderstanding. I loathe when people come to me and tell me "So and So was mean to me... they called me rude" when in reality they were talking about your character, which happens to hold the same name as your screen name. If you don't want that to happen, don't name your character the same thing as your screen name, otherwise COMMUNICATE. Thank you for taking the time to read through this - if you didn't merely skim, if you did... thanks for that too - and if you have any questions, just ask. I'm actually considered pretty friendly and even though I'm not often on Mumble, I almost always have my Skype on and I try and check my PM's regularly as well. Otherwise I hope I haven't scared you away and I hope I get to talk to you soon. Can never have to many friends after all. :) The Mama Voice If you've actually managed to upset me to the point that you've brought out the less appealing side, then I'm impressed and I'm sure everyone who knows me is as well. It is rather hard to bring out the angry side because I really don't get angry and when I do I'm known to step away from the computer and go for a run. Now if you've managed to keep me on my computer and angry, here's my advice... Shut Up and Walk Away because "bitch mode has been activated" as Isa likes to say. I'm not saying this because I became top bitch that can bring down a charging bull, I say this because I'm a mother of a set of twins... anything you say is irrelevant because I've argued with them about why coloring on the walls is bad... for an hour. Until you can explain to me the relevancy of specific macaroni noodles, and actually make sense, your argument is invalid. You can try and twist my words, but I've been manipulating people for years... you can try and out think me, but I'll just go look up whatever you're saying and throw it right back in your face... hell you can even give me invalid arguments but as I said, I am a mother of twins. I come off as that dinky little... well fairy princess, but that's because I want to come off as that. I don't mind people explaining things I don't understand, or looking at me as though they're better... as long as the gloves aren't off. After that point I'll show you that I'm only a "dink" until I'm done being a dink. Quotes *"He who let's fear rule him, has fear as a master." - Acheron -- Nights Embrace --- Sherrilyn Kenyon *"You don't tame a vixen, you just travel in her wake." -- Hidden Agenda --- Lora Leigh *"Love I understand completely, it's hatrid that puzzles me. I don't comprehend finding pleasure in cruelty." - Vic -- Born of Ice --- Sherrilyn Kenyon *"She was an enigma wrapped in a fucking riddle." -- Midnight Rescue --- Elle Kennedy *"Life gives us choices. You either grab on with both hands and just go for it, or you sit on the sidelines." - Gator Fontenot -- Night Games --- Christine Feehan *"Life isn't finding shelter in the storm. It's about learning to dance in the rain." - Zarek -- Acheron --- Sherrilyn Kenyon *"I learned a long time ago not to judge people by what they look like, sound like, or by the clothes they wear. Just because a house is nice and shiny out front doesn't mean it's not rotting on the inside." - Kyrian -- Infinity --- Sherrilyn Kenyon Trivia *I have a set of twins and... they are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I could never regret the things that happened in my past, because it led to them. *I'm a total book nerd. I will spend hours reading a book, then tell you all about it even if you don't care. It's one of those things I've never been able to help so you really need to just tell me to shut the hell up. *I also love my TV shows. I will get so lost in them, that it takes some pulling to get me out. *I love music... I don't know if there's a single Genre out there that I don't have one song I enjoy in. Websites DeviantArt Facebook FanFiction FictionPress Tumblr YouTube Skype - chal.ever Gallery 6475_10151475342521444_1085633541_n.jpg 1002854_599834246728486_1963719054_n.jpg 427971_412659855465373_993601289_n.jpg 67444_200977453400203_1348544116_n.jpg 18704_10151540765121444_349713468_n.jpg 304697806331606.jpg 306858_533004903393502_878414642_n.jpg 285732_578557055504953_806215324_n.jpg 378569_531719773522015_477544762_n.jpg 555390_542138979189943_1722046033_n.jpg 971201_222345931250139_767418047_n.jpg 1000584_10151544498956444_1300489517_n.jpg Characters Bleach *Ambrocio *Lucia Hansen *MacKenzie Rivers *Neomi Shukira *Pandora Shima *Takara Fairy Tail *Ambrocio Shima *Jessica McCarty *Lolita Prismfurth *Misumi Shima *Seraphina Drakos *Sable *Yekoda Falling Skies *Emily Smith *Evangeline Ward *Faith Anderson *Georgina Trenton *Johanna Barker *Jessica Erickson Harry Potter *Amanda Deveraux *Amaranda Belam *Ariabella Winston *Bradford Collins *Jaxine Gregstein *Lucille Carter *Nekoda Belam *Paxton Anderson *Payton Anderson *Remington Fawley *Salvatore Carter *Samia Carter *Seraphina Carter *Tabitha Deveraux-Fawley *Victoria Delaney Twisted Eden *Ianthe Olner *Kaderin Wroth *Takara Wolfwise *Uilleam MacRieve Walking Dead *Athena Swift *Bethany Catranides *Caroline Horn *Charles Elliott *Darcy Martinez *Emmaline Troy *Faye Richards *Gabriel Horn *Hunter Charter *Lafayette Reynolds *Liliana-Grace Thompson *Pandora Graham *Patrick Sadler *Sable Barker *Willow Charter *Xavier Fawley Category:Mod